


Pack Dynamic's

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Teen Wolf Smut Collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Foursome, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Rough Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the wolves in the Hale Pack are entering their 'heat' and Stiles smells extremely good to them; Derek (Stiles' boyfriend) does not like this and therefore shows his pack that Stiles belongs to him. Sterek with Voyager!Pack, then it turns into poly!pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Dynamic's

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Post Season 2, but AU! So Erica and Boyd didn't leave they returned to Derek and Jackson turned into a wolf fully and didn't leave for London, also Allison was allowed back in the pack and her and Scott got back together. Derek also rebuilt the Hale House and Peter is god's knows where.

It started like any other day for Stiles, well what used to be normal before creepy uncle Peter bit Scott and the whole 'almost dying every day' became the norm. He sighed as he slammed the driver's side door of his jeep shut before he adjusted his backpack, dreading going to class today. For some reason his gut was telling him to run, just run, but alas a test was first period and after all the crazy shit that went down with Jackson, Gerard and somehow him and Derek hooking up (which was going surprisingly well) he needed to bring his grades up back and this test was worth 30% of his final grade.

He made his way to his locker and yelped in surprise when a clearly female body draped across his back. Blonde hair fell over his shoulder and he knew it was Erica so he relaxed knowing he was safe around his pack mate.

"Morning Catwoman." Stiles said trying to sound cheerful, she hummed in reply and nuzzled his neck under a curtain of her hair.

"Mmm, Batman you smell so good this morning." Erica purred into Stiles ear.

"Uh… Thanks?" Stiles raised an eyebrow as he managed to grab the right books for his morning classes without forcing the werewolf off his back.

"Mmm, fuck Stiles." Erica let out a soft groan and Stiles froze in confusion.

"Erica?" He asked and wiggled trying to get out of her grip but she just nuzzled his neck and held tight.

"Erica, stop groping Stiles." Isaac pulled the blonde wolf off of the freckled human much to the blonde's displeasure if the whine was anything to go by.

"But Isaac, he smells SO good!" Erica complained before she cuddled up to Boyd. Isaac and Boyd froze when Stiles scent hit their noses and their eyes turned towards Stiles who was backed against his locker in confusion.

"She's right?" Isaac blinked, his eyes going hazy.

"Sorry Stiles." Boyd grunted, refusing to make eye contact and with a lot of effort on his part he dragged his two pack mates away.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked the empty place in front of him.

~~/~~

"It's the effect of the harvest moon." Lydia popped a cherry tomato in her mouth as Stiles told her and Allison (the other humans, more or less on Lydia's part) what happened at his locker during lunch, also mentioning how Jackson had been a bit more touchy when shoving him aside in the locker room and how Scott had been staring at him for the whole practice like he was a piece of meat.

"I think I remember reading about something like that…" Allison munched on her own salad.

"That's well and good and everything, but what does that have to do with the puppies being more touchy feely?" Stiles asked as he chewed annoyed on his French fries, Lydia was not taking his fries away like she did to Allison if he could help it.

"Idiot, let me finish." Lydia pointed her fork at the boy across from her, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Carry on." Stiles waved a fry back at her.

"As I was saying, it's the effect of the harvest moon. It sends wolves and I guess our pack into 'heat', basically they have a heightened sex drive and want to fuck anything that smells good to them."

"Congrats Stiles it seems you are werewolf catnip." Allison giggled as Stiles face turned red and he dropped his head onto the table in front of him.

"But, I'm with Derek so shouldn't the smell of their Alpha all over me, gee I don't know be a turn off?" Stiles blushed at his own words and the giggles Lydia and Allison gave at his words knowing what he meant.

"No, in fact I think that is why they are more attracted to you. You smell like their Alpha, home and safety, whatever take your pick." Lydia explained before a devious smile crossed her lips.

"Even Jackson is affected by you, I had to blow him in the coach's office this morning after practice because he was whining about your scent, I could tell he was imagining it was your mouth around his cock."

Stiles let out a squeak and slammed his head back onto the table while Lydia grinned wickedly, nudging Allison who grinned just as wickedly understanding.

"Yeah and when I saw Scott after class today we made out in the closet and he was rutting against me like there was no tomorrow and now I know why. He was clearly imagining he was shoving his cock into your ass." Allison whispered and Stiles let out another squeak before glaring (face completely red) at the two laughing girls.

"I thought you were the nice one Allison." Stiles whined and Allison patted Stiles' hand while smiling still.

"I may have corrupted her." Lydia said innocently, clearly proud at her work.

"You know if it gets Jackson to stop trailing around you like a puppy during this 'heat' period you are more than welcome to join us for some nightly activities." Lydia winked and Allison agreed with Lydia's suggestion.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Stiles stood up, grabbing his bag.

"Where are you going to go?" Allison asked tilting her head to the side.

"Derek's!" Stiles called back over his shoulder as he hurried out of the lunchroom towards the main entrance to sign himself out and visit his boyfriend.

"Let me handle this." Lydia pulled out her phone and hit a few numbers before a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Hello Derek, I thought you should know why Stiles will be barging into your house for some hot sex very soon."

Allison slapped her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at the conversation Lydia was having with Derek, poor Stiles had no clue what was coming next.

~~/~~

Derek had just hung up his phone when his boyfriend flew into his arms, Derek grunted at the sudden impact but happily inhaled his boyfriend's scent. He couldn't help but growl at the scents of arousal that wasn't Stiles that was covering him, his betas and even Lydia's and Allison's. Something had to be done and he thought Lydia's idea was perfect, now to get Stiles to agree to it…

"Hey babe, rough day?" Derek asked as he led his boyfriend onto their couch and arranged Stiles so he was straddling him, their faces towards each other.

"You have no idea, apparently this harvest moon 'heat' thing is turning me into as Allison puts it 'werewolf catnip'." Stiles groaned dramatically, leaning his forehead against Derek's, relaxing in his lover's embrace.

"I heard, Lydia called and had an idea." Derek rubbed circles against Stiles lower back with his thumbs, applying pressure to where he knew Stiles loved.

"An idea?" Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek's collarbone, relaxing even more.

"It would get the others to stop from using you as 'werewolf catnip'." Derek was easing his lover into the idea.

"That would be nice." Stiles agreed.

"I would claim you, mark you as mine in front of them. Show them you are mine and only mine." Derek whispered in a husky voice and Stiles shivered at what the words and tone of voice implied and the hardness he could feel starting to develop between his lover's thighs.

"Fuck me in front of everyone?" Stiles asked as he slowly rolled his hips, tilting his head to the side in consideration.

"Let them watch as you take me, cover me in your cum, let them know who I belong to?" Stiles breathed into Derek's ear, pleased as he felt the man's fingers tighten on his hips and a soft groan escape his lips.

"You want that don't you? To have me naked and horny all spread out for you, everyone seeing me like that and knowing that only you can fuck me, make me scream?" Stiles dragged his teeth down Derek's neck teasingly and felt Derek thrust up towards his own hardening cock.

"Stiles." Derek claimed his lover's lips in a harsh, needy kiss hands gripping Stiles ass tightly.

"I see you started the show without us." Lydia sounded amused and slightly breathless. Stiles broke away and twisted his upper body around, cheeks turning red to see the rest of his pack standing there, each looking aroused as their eyes were pinned on their Alpha and his mate in front of them.

"Please carry on." Erica purred, Stiles made eye contact with Scott who nodded slightly showing he was fine with this. Stiles turned back around and kissed Derek passionately, fingers running up under Derek's shirt happily mapping out the six-pack his lover was sporting. Derek quickly pulled Stiles shirt off his torso and licked one of his nipples making a low groan come from Stiles throat.

Stiles gasped as Derek easily spun him around so his legs were draped over his mate's knees and back against the Alpha's chest. Stiles nuzzled his lover's throat and eyed the rest of his pack. They each had found a place to settle in, Scott had Allison sitting between his legs, Isaac was between Allison's while the huntress ran her fingers through his fluffy hair, nails digging into his scalp. Boyd and Jackson were leaning against the other; Lydia and Erica were cuddled up together in the embrace of their boyfriends.

Derek let out a growl, sort of like an order and Stiles watched interested as Isaac moved forward. His cheeks heated up when the young beta's hands started to unbuckle his belt and unzip the zipper on his jeans that Stiles understood. Stiles wiggled his hips to help Isaac pull his jeans and his boxers off completely exposing his whole body to his pack. He blushed even more when he heard wolf-whistles and excited groans.

"This is mine." Derek whispered as his hand trailed down Stiles chest, brushing over perk nipples and wrapped around his cock making Stiles arch up into the large hand.

"Ahh, yours." Stiles agreed breathlessly.

Derek slowly moved his hand up and down Stiles cock; bring it to full hardness while his other hand worked to free his own cock. Stiles groaned as he felt his lover's hardness against his ass and pushed back against it. Derek smiled at his mate's eagerness and traced Stiles' lower lip with his free hand and watched pleased as Stiles automatically parted his lips and took two of the fingers into his mouth knowing what his mate wanted him to do. Stiles closed his eyes as he swirled his tongue around the digits while Derek stared down his pack, telling them that Stiles was his and to watch close as he was about to show it. This got some excited and understanding moans in response. Hands were starting to wander and clothes were slowly being removed, but their eyes never left the sight of their Alpha and Stiles.

Derek removed his fingers from Stiles mouth and pulled his knees further apart to expose more of Stiles before he pushed the first finger inside of Stiles entrance, easily sliding in thanks to the other night. Stiles breathing hitched as Derek curled his finger inside of his younger lover. Soon another finger joined the first one and started to spread him open. Stiles dropped his head backwards and closed his eyes groaning as Derek deliberately only brushed against his prostate.

"S-Such a fucking tease." Stiles nipped at Derek's earlobe annoyed.

"I have to make sure your ready for me." Derek sounded smug.

"You know I'm ready, fuck me Derek." Stiles arched his back, pushing down on Derek's fingers.

"Patience babe." Derek licked down Stiles neck, nibbling on his collarbone.

"Or maybe if you won't fuck me I'm sure Scott or hell even Jackson would have no quarrel's with slamming their cocks into me." Stiles knew he was playing with fire, but also knew it would get him the results he wanted.

Derek snarled when Scott and Jackson groaned at the mere idea of being inside of Stiles and the Alpha thrusted his cock inside his lover (once he removed his fingers) until he was fully seated within his mate. Stiles lips were parted in a silent scream, as pain and pleasure covered his senses and body shook as he adjusted to his lover's large cock.

Derek bit down on Stiles neck, sucking at the skin determined to leave a mark behind as he waited for Stiles to signal him that he was ready. It didn't take long for Stiles let out a whine and wiggle his hips. Derek gripped the teens hips and pulled his own back before he snapped them upwards, groaning as Stiles tight heat welcomed his cock back in.

"Ah, ah, Derek!" Stiles gripped Derek's forearms as he was forced upwards with every thrust his lover gave him, his leaking cock bouncing against his stomach. He could only imagine what he looked like to the others, that was pushed to the back of his mind as Derek's cock hit his prostate straight on earning a loud moan of pleasure.

"So fucking tight babe." Derek groaned as he kept a steady rhythm as he thrusted into the willing body impaled on his cock.

"Derek, harder, ahh more!" Stiles groaned wantonly, eyes closed shut as he pushed downwards to meet every thrust from his lover. Stiles moved his right hand down to his aching cock to touch himself when Derek laced their hands together to stop him from moving any further.

"You're going to come just from my cock Stiles." Derek nipped at Stiles neck earning a noise from his lover that was crossed between pleasure and annoyance. Soft groans came from the rest of the pack at those words and Derek just smirked at them.

It wasn't much longer with the speed Derek was moving at for Stiles to feel a tension building in his stomach, he hooked his feet around Derek's calves and pushed down on Derek's cock harder, filthy moans spilling from his lips.

"Fuck, fuck." Stiles swore, eyes squeezing shut as a rough thrust against his prostate sent him over the edge and he came against his own torso untouched. His walls clamped down around Derek's cock and with a growl of Stiles name the Alpha came within his mate, covering him inside and out with his scent. Stiles breathed heavily, leaning against Derek's chest limply completely worn out. Derek gently pulled his mate off his lap and laid him down on the couch, Stiles sighed happily with his eyes half lidded and swollen lips parted with his left hand curled up by the side of his head.

"Stiles belongs to me, none of you are to touch him. He can touch you, but none of you are allowed to enter him or touch him with your cum, am I understood?" Derek's eyes flashed Alpha red at the aroused werewolves in front of him, each wolf and human alike nodded in understanding and squirmed clearly being fully affected by their heat now.

With a nod the wolves all but pounced on their pack mates while Derek just leaned back on the couch, hand running up and down Stiles leg.

Lydia was making out something fierce with Jackson while Erica was doing the same with Boyd, meanwhile Allison was feeling up Isaac's chest while Scott unzipped the back of his girlfriend's dress.

"What's happening?" Stiles asked as he got his head back down from the clouds they had been in previous.

"The heat has taken full affect, it won't be long before they end up with each other, Isaac is already with Allison and Scott." Derek explained calmly. "Did you hear what I said earlier?"

"Yeah I did, so does that mean I can have some fun too?" Stiles tilted his head to the side and Derek sent him a smirk and Stiles laughed softly.

He pulled himself up into a seated position and looked around the room before his eyes settled on the look Scott was giving Isaac as the blond arched his back under Allison's ministrations to his chest. Stiles glanced at Derek who saw the same thing he did and rolled his eyes at his mate who grinned cheekily as he slid off the couch on slightly wobbly legs. He made his way to Scott and nudged his best friend with his naked hip. Scott looked at Stiles startled; he had been watching Isaac and Allison so intently he hadn't noticed Sties approaching him.

"You want Isaac don't you?" Stiles whispered and chuckled at the blush on Scott's cheeks. "I can help with that."

"How?" Scott asked softly and Stiles just winked at his best friend before he approached Allison who had just worked Isaac's jeans and boxers off.

"Mind if we cut in Ali?" Stiles asked and Allison glanced up at Stiles and then at a blushing Scott before she beamed and stood up.

"Have fun." She laughed before she dropped onto the couch and looked at Derek who stiffened slightly. She lowered her eyes and obviously bared her neck in submission to him, his eyes flashed red at the gesture and nodded his head. Allison beamed in relief and slid closer to him, Derek brought her flush against his chest and she nuzzled against his chest in comfort.

Scott shyly licked around Stiles fingers while Isaac watched the two, cheeks red and eyes blacken with lust moving onto his hands and knees. Stiles pulled his fingers out of Scott's mouth when he felt they were slick enough and stood behind Isaac and applied pressure to his hole with his index finger. Isaac let out a small whine before his body jerked as Stiles pressed his finger inside the blond, lips parting to let out a groan, but Scott took this chance and pushed his own cock past the blond's lips.

Isaac's tongue wrapped around the organ and started to suck on the hard length hungrily. Stiles ran his free hand down Isaac's spine as he pressed his middle finger inside the blond wolf, stretching them apart and wiggling them around causing the blond to moan around Scott. Scott dropped his head backwards as his fingers tangled in Isaac's curls, pushing his head forward.

"You're so tight Isaac, so tight on my fingers." Stiles murmured to Isaac as he added a third finger causing Isaac's fingers to claw at the carpet below his palms.

"Don't worry baby I'll stretch you out just enough for Scott's cock, you want his cock inside you don't you? I can tell by the way your sucking him right now." Stiles went on and saw his words affecting both Isaac and Scott.

"What do you think Der? Wouldn't Isaac look great with Scott's cock pounding into him?" Stiles asked his mate causally.

"He would." Derek agreed, his fingers slowly entering Allison's wet pussy. She was on his lap basically riding his fingers, groans of pleasure and submission coming from her lips.

Stiles placed a kiss on Isaac's shoulder blades before he withdrew his fingers, chuckling when he hear Isaac give a whine of disappointment. Scott pulled back, his erect cock slick with pre-cum and salvia. Stiles pressed an open mouth kiss to Scott's neck before Scott took his place behind Isaac and swiftly entered the puckered hole with a low groan coming from both him and Isaac. Stiles ran his fingers through Isaac's blond hair as he bit his lip waiting for his body to adjust to having Scott inside of him. It didn't take long for Isaac to push back on Scott with a whine and Scott gripped the blond's hips and started to draw his cock in and out of the blond's tight ass.

Stiles knew they would be set for a while and directed his attention to Allison who let out a high keening sound as she came over Derek's fingers, she slumped down breathing heavily and Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead and laid her down on the couch, her eyes found her boyfriend slamming into Isaac and watched the two intently.

Stiles eyes found the remaining four of their pack already going at it. Lydia was arching her back as she bounced up and down on Boyd's cock, her hair a skew and panting as her manicured nails dug into his broad shoulders clearly enjoying herself from the looks of things. Jackson meanwhile had his head between Erica's thighs, tongue darting in and out of her pussy. Her fingers dragging through his not so perfectly styled hair as she arched her back, pushing her hips towards his face. She let out a familiar sound to Allison as she came and Jackson lapped up her juices, pulling back after he nipped at her inner thighs. She grinned sharply at him and dragged him into a kiss before they pulled back, attention dragged over to Lydia and Boyd. Lydia let out a delicate groan as she clamped down on Boyd's cock drawing him over the edge alongside her. The two sat there regaining their breath for a bit before they separated, Lydia crawled over to Erica and dragged the blonde into an open mouth kiss.

Stiles grinned as he and Boyd locked eyes and he jerked his chin towards Jackson who was watching Scott flip Isaac onto his back, throwing his legs over his shoulders and thrusted into him at the new angle. Boyd nodded slightly before he grabbed Jackson and pulled him over to the couch where Stiles was waiting. The freckled teen slid down onto the ground, resting between Derek's legs while opening his own. Boyd placed Jackson between Stiles legs while he started to stroke his own cock.

"I heard you wanted me to suck you Jackson, but I think you sucking me sounds like a better idea, don't you?" Stiles asked innocently, placing his hand on the back of Jackson's neck. Jackson swallowed, but lowered his head down to Stiles cock and took him into his mouth. Stiles groaned as the heat engulfed his cock and arched slightly, he glanced at Boyd who was rubbing his cum from his go with Lydia over his length.

"Prepare yourself Jackson." Stiles ordered in a breathless tone and watched pleased as Jackson rubbed his fingers down his own length, covering them in his pre-cum before they reached behind himself and he pushed two of his fingers inside himself.

"Hmm, it seems you've done this before. Who has fucked you Jackson? It was Danny wasn't it? I bet you loved every second of it, you're such a submissive little bottom who would have thought." Stiles went on inspiring Jackson to stretch him self even more, having seen Boyd's large cock he added another finger inside himself knowing he would need it.

Jackson pulled his fingers out and raised his hips a bit; Boyd made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and pushed his cock into Jackson's offered ass. He growled as he gripped Jackson's hips and started to rock his hips backwards and forwards, Stiles gripped Jackson's hair in his right hand pushing Jackson's head down further to take more of him, his tongue swirling around the cock in his mouth while he pushed his hips back to meet with Boyd's thrusts.

Derek shifted forward on the couch while Allison slid off to join Scott and Isaac, her lips wrapping around Isaac's leaking hard on. It didn't take long for Isaac let out a whine as he came from both their ministrations. Derek ran his hand over Stiles head; his mate turned his head to the side and licked up the side of Derek's hard cock that was located at mouth level now. Derek smirked, by doing this it showed Jackson that even through Stiles cock was in his mouth he had no control over Stiles, Stiles was his and only his.

Stiles started to lick and suck at the hard length of his mate, arching his hips upwards every so often reminding Jackson to keep sucking as he tended to stop when Boyd's cock pounding into him roughly. Stiles groaned loudly around Derek's cock and came hard in Jackson's mouth; the wolf pulled back in surprise and some of Stiles cum hit his face. Boyd took this chance to drag Jackson up onto his knees, back against his chest and kept thrusting into the smaller man in front of him, large fingers pinching Jackson's nipples roughly.

Stiles moved so he was kneeling between Derek's legs and gave his full attention to Derek's cock. Derek groaned in appreciation and eyes roamed to where Boyd was now coming inside Jackson while the other teen came over Boyd's dark hand. The two slumped to the ground where Lydia and Erica (both having got each other off while watching their boyfriends fuck) curled around them. Isaac was sandwiched between Scott (who had filled the blond with his cum moments after Stiles came in Jackson's mouth) and Allison. All eyes were on Stiles and Derek now and Derek needed to re-enforce his claim on Stiles. Derek gently pushed Stiles off his cock before he pulled Stiles back onto his lap, the teen straddling him. Stiles kissed Derek hard on the mouth and pushed down onto the large erect cock, groaning in pleasure as he was stretched and filled with his mate's length. Derek kissed and nipped down Stiles jawline and neck while Stiles bounced up and down on Derek's cock, his own slapping against his stomach as he moved. Stiles gripped Derek's shoulders and dropped his head back groaning, exposing his neck in submission to his Alpha. Derek's fingers dug into Stiles hips and every so often jerked his hips upwards, but mainly let Stiles do the work.

"De-erk! God you're so big, you're filling me so good!" Stiles babbled, high in pleasure. "Harder Derek!"

"Bossy aren't we?" Derek chuckled breathlessly before he changed their positions, putting Stiles into an even more submissive position. Stiles now faced downward on the couch, pushing himself up onto his forearms to steady himself as Derek rapidly thrusted into Stiles from behind basically draped over Stiles back. With every thrust Stiles cock was rubbed against the fabric of the cock creating friction, bringing Stiles closer to the edge, eliciting groans and breathless gasps as Derek pounded into his prostate without mercy.

"Derek!" Stiles all but screamed his mate's name as he came hard over his torso and the couch underneath him, vision turning black for a moment.

Derek groaned lowly, Stiles squeezing him tightly and the sound of his mate coming undone was the last straw and he filled his mate with his cum for the second time that night. Stiles breathed heavily with his eyes shut as Derek gently pulled out of him, he could feel warm liquid running down his thighs before Derek pulled him into his toned arms, nuzzling the underside of the teen's jaw to comfort him.

Stiles peeled his eyes open when he felt the couch shift, the rest of the pack was now curling up around him and Derek, each looking happier than they had in a long time and soft kisses and gentle nips were exchanged every so often before Stiles eyes closed and he cuddled into Derek's chest falling asleep surrounded by the warmth of his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
